character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Carl Clover (Canon)/ZeroTC01
|-|1= |-|2= |-|3= Summary Carl Clover (カルル＝クローバ, Karuru Kurōbā) is a playable character in the BlazBlue series. A young, talented Vigilante who dropped out of the Military Academy, and the son of Relius Clover, Carl is the current wielder of the Nox Nyctores with whom he has brought many rebels to justice, the Deus Machina: Nirvana, whom he believes to be his elder sister, Ada Clover. He is a former classmate of Noel Vermillion, Jin Kisaragi, Makoto Nanaya, and Tsubaki Yayoi during their time in the Military Academy, although he ended up dropping out. Carl's greatest goal is to take revenge on his father over what he did to his sister, turning her into the very weapon that now aids him in battle. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A, likely 1-A, higher w/ Nirvana Name: Carl Clover Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Early to mid-teens Classification: Human, Chosen, Vigilante Powers and Abilities: |-|Carl=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction and Conceptual Destruction (Capable of interacting with and harming Arakune and Izanami), Clairvoyance (Was capable of seeing into the alternate realities of what happened to him), Healing (Via Potions), Air Manipulation (Via Burst), Statistics Amplification (Via Overdrive), Energy Projection and Explosion Manipulation (Capable of creating time bombs and energy balls), Summoning (Can summon and awaken Nirvana at will), Dimensional Travel, Pocket Reality Manipulation and BFR (Via Deus Ex Machina; Can send his foes into his pocket reality), Resistance to: Conceptual Destruction, Physics Manipulation (Could withstand attacks from Azrael, which are so powerful, they literally break the Laws of Physics), Plot Manipulation (Unaffected by Nine manipulating the events of her fabricated world, in a similar manner to a story. Moreover, she was in control of every single thing that was occurring within it, with Azrael pointing out in his own story that all of what he went through during Act 1 was nothing but, well, an act), Empathic Manipulation (Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions, which Carl resists by-necessity), Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Hakumen without being passively paralyzed), Transmutation (As a Chosen, Carl is resistant to the Embryo's ability to turn anything into Seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr, which is poisonous and can induce addiction, as well as deteriorate bodies, at least to some extent. Furthermore, Seither can reduce one's power), Corrosion Inducement, Corruption, Chaos Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Memory Manipulation and Time Stop (Can resist the effects of the Cauldron and the Boundary, which can erase memories and cause time to stop with their mere existence. Furthermore, their effects involve losing everything you were and ever will be, with the Cauldron even being able to corrode entities. Finally, when entered or closed, the Boundary results in taking-in infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities, also corrupting and turning anything into chaos), Perception Manipulation (Resists the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies the user's senses), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As an experienced and competent Ars Magus user, Carl should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which has been stated to protect its user from these effects), Soul Manipulation, Resurrection Negation, Healing Negation, Regeneration Negation (High-Godly, likely True-Godly) and Fear Manipulation (Capable of fighting against Ragna armed with the Azure, which can inflict irreversible damage to one's soul and negate any potential form of recovery, numerous times. Unfazed by Ragna's fear inducement, which is passive), Power Nullification (Even with Kushinada's Lynchpin active, he can still use his powers), Death Manipulation, Absorption, Technological Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Resists the Immortal Breaker, which places death in the target's mind and induces it, and the Izayoi), Life Manipulation and Absolute Zero (Can tank attacks from Yukianesa, which can erode life and freeze the likes of Azrael at intensities restricting the motion of atoms), Explosion Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Can withstand shots from Bolverk, which can pierce through space and detonate Armagus-based explosions) |-|Nirvana=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction, Conceptual Destruction, Power Nullification (Nullified Relius' Perception Manipulation), Soul Manipulation, Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9 and likely 10), Healing Negation, Resurrection Negation and Regeneration Negation (High-Godly, likely True-Godly; Nox Nyctores like Nirvana can cause irreversible damage to one's soul, effectively negating any potential form of recovery), Empowerment (Feeds on bloodlust), Madness Manipulation (Nirvana induces some form of madness, even to her own user), Instinctive Reactions (Nox Nyctores fight, move and warn their users automatically), Teleportation, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Explosion Manipulation, and Self-Destruction, Resistance to: Conceptual Destruction, Physics Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Corruption, Chaos Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Memory Manipulation, Time Stop, Perception Manipulation, Petrification, Gravity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Resurrection Negation, Healing Negation, Regeneration Negation (High-Godly, possibly True-Godly), Fear Manipulation, Power Nullification, Death Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation |-|The Azure=Attack Reflection (Of attacks and hax abilities), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Soul Manipulation, Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9 and likely 10), Healing Negation, Resurrection Negation, Regeneration Negation (High-Godly, likely True-Godly), Power Bestowal, Heat Manipulation, Resistance to Phenomena Intervention (The Azure can resist Phenomena Interventions, even from the likes of Amaterasu) Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level, higher w/ Nirvana (Comparable to his father, Relius, and likely Nirvana herself, who could battle Ignis and mortally injure Ragna. Fought the likes of Amane, Rachel and Noel. Fought comparably against Nine the Phantom. In Carl's arcade mode, him and Nirvana impressed and even "defeated" Izanami, with Carl having been deemed worthy of the Azure by her, after which he wielded said item, which can inflict irreversible wounds on a level transcending Phenomena Intervention. Comparable to Jubei, a wielder of Hihiirokane, which is a sword with power stated to be beyond "all definitions" of space and time. In other words, this means that it exceeds the limitations of what defines space and time from any denotation of the words, which would likely include the concepts as well) Speed: Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant (Can keep up with the likes of Noel and Izanami) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Multiversal+, likely Outerversal, higher w/ Nirvana Durability: High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level, higher w/ Nirvana Stamina: High, Limitless w/ Nirvana Range: Extended Melee Range. Tens of Meters with Nirvana. Hundreds of Meters via projectiles. High Multiversal, likely Outerversal with the Azure. Standard Equipment: Deus Machina: Nirvana Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Though slightly inferior, Carl's intellect is comparable to that of his father, Relius Clover, who is the first of the Ten Sages, possesses great knowledge on magic and alchemy, and is capable of creating artificial humans and highly advanced devices with ease. He is noted to be remarkably mature and and calculating, especially for someone his age) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Automaton: Carl's Drive to activate Nirvana, commanding her at will. * Synchronized High Speed: This increases Nirvana’s strength, and grants her more moves and new properties, also making her attacks much faster. * Symphony of Lament: Carl sends out his little robot, which proceeds to hop on the opponent numerous times, before Carl concludes the attack by dropping a large metal contraption on the target. * Vivace: Carl strides forward in a turn to dodge attacks and move past the opponent. * Cantabile: Carl sends a robot on the ground that, on-hit, launches and drags the opponent towards Carl via a simple gesture. * Allegretto: Carl strike-stabs the opponent multiple times using his robot's pike. * La Campanella: Nirvana teleports behind Carl. * Con Tenerezza: Nirvana quickly reels back and then strikes the opponent twice with whipping arms as she draws back. * Con Brio: Nirvana extends her “nails” at an angle. * Con Anima: Nirvana simply walks towards and grabs Carl's opponent. * Con Fuoco: Nirvana pierces her opponent with her arm drill. * Volante: Nirvana launches a projectile in the form of an energy ball. * Laetabilis Cantata: Carl creates multiple gears in front of him, which rotate and damage the opponent. * Rhapsody of Memories: Nirvana rushes at the opponent and hits them 11 times with wild punches. * Fermata: Nirvana charges up before landing a powerful uppercut on her opponent, sending them flying. * Arpeggio of Oblivion: Nirvana traps her opponent inside an energy ball, before causing said ball to explode, damaging the opponent as a result. * Deus Ex Machina: There are two types of Deus Ex Machina: The first one is an attack that initiates following a countdown from ten, where Nirvana sets off a huge explosion. The second one is an attack in which Nirvana traps the opponent, allowing Carl to shroud them in his cape. Following that, a purple curtain opens with the foe trapped in a mechanism of massive gears, which proceed to close-in and cause massive damage, effectively finishing the opponent off. Weaknesses: At times, Carl can be fairly arrogant. Became obsessed with knowledge by the end of Central Fiction. Gallery Carl Clover (Sprite).png|Carl and Nirvana's in-game sprites Carl Clover (Story Mode Artwork, Normal, School Uniform).png|Carl in his Military Academy uniform. Carl Clover (Chibi, Chronophantasma).png|Chibi Carl and Nirvana Gag Reel (Chronophantasma Extend, Story Mode Illustration, 6).png Centralfiction (Story mode illustration, 11).png Carl Clover (Centralfiction, arcade mode illustration, 5, type A).png Carl Clover (Centralfiction, arcade mode illustration, 3).png Centralfiction (Story mode illustration, 69).png Others Notable Victories: Xeno Goku (Dragon Ball Heroes) - Goku's Profile (Both were at High 2-A; Xeno Goku was used, speed was equalized, victory conditions were KO or death) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1